


15.05

by sparksy00



Series: In the Aftermath [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21739333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparksy00/pseuds/sparksy00
Series: In the Aftermath [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566862
Kudos: 7





	15.05

Sam watches Dean fill his glass yet again and a thought strikes him.

"Hey Dean? I'll be right back." He gets up and hurries down the hallway towards their bedrooms. With a furtive glance over his shoulder, Sam quietly slips into Dean's room.

He walks over to the closet and groans at the haphazard piles of flannel. It would take a while to find what he was looking for. Well, on the bright side, Dean wouldn't be able to tell that Sam had gone through his stuff.

Ten minutes later, Sam finally finds it: that stupid red shirt. With a sigh of triumph, Sam grabs it and leaves the room, pulling the door closed behind him. Good luck Chuck, Sam thinks to himself. Try writing an ending with demon Dean without this shirt.

Later that night...

Dean pokes his head into Sam's room.

"Sam, did you go near my closet at all?" Dean asks.

"No." Sam shakes his head. There's no way Dean could tell, right?

"Huh. It looks like someone rearranged my clothes." Dean frowns. "Are you sure you didn't?"

"Yeah, Dean. Of course. Why would I go into your room?" Sam asks.

"Okay." Dean shrugs and leaves.


End file.
